Doom Run
by Razial
Summary: Xander, Buffy and the rest of the gang face off against an evil vampire master with the help of Angel and his L.A team.


By Dave.Mycock DoomRun

Disclaimer: Neither Buffy or any of the characters related to the show belong to me; they all belong to joss weadon.

FF Challenge Buffy tvs/Angel Crossover Challenge

Silver -- hollow -- wander – fitting

Relationships: Buffy/Xander, Willow/Tara and Angel/Kate

Angel drove towards Sunnydale along with his girlfriend Kate, Cordelia and Wesley; he had to warn Buffy and the others about the vampire lord Quinn who was heading to Sunnydale with a small army of vamps to kill the slayer. He just hoped they'd be in time to warn them and thinking that he pressed harder on the gas.

Buffy walked side by side with her boyfriend Xander, Willow, Tara and Giles as they patrolled the near by cemetery, It had been a slow night and they had only seen two vampires so far.

"Man I'm bored," Xander said with a sigh

"Would you rather be up to your neck in vampires?" Giles asked with a restrained smile

"Might brighten up the day a bit" Xander replied

"Hey, been with me should be the only thing you need to have a good day" Buffy complained playfully hitting Xander on the arm

"I don't know, maybe I should try and get you and a group of vampires together for a party" Xander shot back with a sly smile

"I WANDER if it's a good idea to make her mad Xand?" Tara said to him when she noticed Buffy's glare, Xander looked at her and then at Buffy and then shrugged

"She knows I'm only kidding, Buffy is the key to my life," he said

"That's right" Buffy said pulling him in for a kiss

"Aw that is so sweet" Willow said taking hold of Tara's hand

"Excuse me this is a patrol and not a date, please concentrate" Giles sighed

"Buffy" someone shouted behind them, they all turned to see Angel running towards them followed by Wesley, Cordelia and some woman they didn't recognise

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Buffy said surprised as she noticed Xander's eyes flash with anger and hatred

"You've got trouble coming, a vampire called Quinn is on his way here to kill you" Angel said as he came to a stop in front of them

"What makes he think he can do that?" Buffy asked with a confident smile

"He's got a small army of vamps with him" Wesley answered before

Angel could

"Great, well thank you very much Xander" Willow said annoyed

"What did I do?" Xander asked

"You did wish for more excitement and a few vampires, looks like you got your wish" Willow said standing on his foot

"Ow" he shouted whilst Willow just stuck her tongue out at him

"It's FITTING Angelus that you should be here to witness my triumph," said a new voice one that was filled with nothing but hatred

They all turned to see seventeen vampires step into view ahead of them and in front of them were another vampire who was quite tall and had very dark eyes and long blond hair

"Quinn" Angel growled

"So nice to see you" Quinn growled back as he pulled a shining SILVER sword of his back and raised it in a defensive manner "I am here for the slayer, my followers will deal with the rest for you" he added as he rushed forward followed by his minions, Buffy managed to duck his wild swing and quickly brought her foot up to kick him in the chest but Quinn had managed to jump behind her and smashed the handle of the sword down on her back knocking her to the ground

"Come on slayer fight me," he taunted her

Buffy rolled to her feet and took a quick look around to see Xander and Giles just managing to keep four of the vampires at bay, as Willow and Tara used their magic to set two to of them on fire as Angel and Wesley used their own axes to fight of five of the other vampires as the unknown woman used a shotgun to bring down the remaining vampires which Cordelia then staked.

"Come on slayer forget about your friends they are nothing but HOLLOW pawns" Quinn sneered as he lunge forward and brought the sword down again in a wide arc, Buffy just barely side stepped it and then sent one of her stakes at the vampire leader which stuck in his leg

"Not bad" he said as he jumped towards her with the sword in front,

Buffy jumped into a spinning back kick which barley managed to kick the sword away and then as they landed she turned quicker than the vamp and stuck a second stake into his chest just missing the heart by a few inches as he roared in pain she grabbed the SILVER sword and took his head of clean, smiling in satisfaction as the body and head turned to dust, she looked around to see Xander and Giles lying on the ground laughing, whilst Willow and Tara were in the mist of telling them of for something, Angel And his team were walking towards them

"So who's the new member?" Buffy asked indicating Kate

"Um, this is Kate Lockley, my girlfriend she's a detective" he replied looking a little nervous

"I see, well good for you" Buffy replied

"

Yeah dead boy way to go" Xander put in as he and the others approached

"Do you have to keep calling me that?" Angel asked a little annoyed

"Because I do" he replied taking Buffy's hand in his, Angel raised his eyebrow in surprise

"Me and Xand are a couple," Buffy explained

"I knew it" Cordelia muttered

"Lets go to the bronze for something to drink" Willow suggested to them all

"Yeah, lets party" Xander agreed "What you say dead boy?" he added with a grin

"Kate, Wesley?" he asked

"Why not" Kate said with a smile

"I could do with a break" Wesley smiled

They all turned and headed towards the bronze, as they talked and laughed Buffy through the sword into a near by hedge and smiled as Xander continued to make jokes at Angel's expense, although she was surprised to see the vampire laughing along with the rest of her friends.

There you go one story with a Buffy/angel crossover, sorry it's a little rushed but I don't have a lot of time at the moment. I hope you like it.


End file.
